


Beloved Prince

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Knight in Black Scales [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Kuro, M/M, Mpreg?, Prince Lance - Freeform, Protective Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Kuro will always be Lance's knight, even as the black dragon. He will forever protect his prince. He will be selfish, and keep Lance for himself.





	Beloved Prince

Lance tossed in the slick sheets. The silky purple washed over the tan skin of the young prince.

Kuro sat at the edge of the bed, his claw running through his lover's hair.

He had cursed his lover.

It was in a fit of list and power that he took his lover's body.

It's been over three mouths, Lance will soon bare his children. Or rather, eggs.

"Kuro," Lance softly moans into the sheets, cheeks flushing agents the pillow.

A positive growl leaves the older man. "Darling," Kuro whispers, leaning down into the boy's brunette locks.

"Morning," Lance hums, smiling up at his lover.

Without warning, the dragon kisses the human on the lips.

"Kuro," Lance moans, hands placed gently on his shoulders as Kuro pushes him to his back. "How much longer," the boy whispers as the cursed man rubs is lover's stomach.

"Soon," he hushes.

A whine leaves the tan prince, shifting underneath the Kuro. "How soon?" He pouts.

"Only a few more weeks and you will lay my eggs," Kuro purrs into the soft flesh of Lance's shoulder. "Patients," he whispers, picking up the neck of his young prince.

The morning was calm, and filled with cuddles. Kuro felt positive over the boy even though he was the only one there.

The afternoon; however, was filled with disturbances.

"Black Dragon! Show thy self to I! I come for Prince Lance!" A knight declares, sword raised proudly.

"For God's sake," Kuro huffs out steam through his nose, heating up the tan chest of the boy.

"Kuro," Lance eases, his thumb running over the pale cheek of his cured dragon.

"I will return shortly," Kuro pushes himself up.

"Have fun," Lance purrs, flopping to his side, watching his lover leave.

"I intend to," Kuro growls out, annoyed by their unwelcome visiter.

The knight stormed the tower many clam Lance had be stolen to. No one knew of their relationship, and so, he was a pervasive knight to the kingdom of Altea who was cursed by a witch while protecting his prince and lover.

The change was painful, and he couldn't hind the change. His eyes are permanently yellow and his right arm will always remain as claw.

He was banished.

At first, Lance tried to stop them and when he couldn't, the prince begged Kuro to take him with him, but Kuro refused.

He was renamed the Black Champion.

Once a skilled worrier with his twin brother, now a lonely dragon in love with the kingdoms beloved prince.

And still, no one knew of the fact that Kuro visited Lance every night. They'd talk, Lance would read Kuro books and teach him how to read, they'd dance or just have sex. Kuro just treasured every moment with Lance. It didn't matter what it was. He had stolen the kingdoms beloved prince for his own.

He took his dragon form, stomping towards the main hall. The knight was waiting, the fool.

It only took a second, flames engulfs the room, swallowing up the body.

"M-monster," the man whispers.

The cursed man turned back into his human form, staring down at the dying man. "You will never see my lover. Not even in death will his beauty be seen by the likes of you," Kuro says. Taking his prized sword, the one Lance gave him the day he became his knight, and pierced the man's skull. "Fool," he growls down at the corpse.

Turning a heel, Kuro steps with pride, knowing that he protected his lover and prince, and soon, that prince will be in his arms once more.

The door to their chamber opens, reviling a bored prince, leaning on his knuckles. "What took you so long?" Lance whines, reaching out for his lover.

"I was teaching our intruder a lesson," Kuro says, stepping forward. Kuro reached out for the prince's hand, tangling their fingers together.

"Should we change our place of housing?" Lance asks.

"Maybe," Kuro hums, sitting beside Lance.

"If me being a damsel in distress is troublesome, I'll be fine if we change locations for a while," Lance suggests.

A thoughtful hum leaves the scared man. "Will you be fine without a bed for awhile?" Kuro asks.

"As long as I have you and the eggs are well, I'll adjust," says Lance.

"I will always be by your side," Kuro says, leaning down to kiss Lance.

"I love you," Lance hums into the kiss.

"And I you," Kuro says, pushing Lance to his back, eyes turning gold. "My beloved prince."


End file.
